In wireless communication, the Bluetooth communication protocol has been widely used to connect multiple devices. For example, a mobile phone may be able to transmit audio data to a speaker via Bluetooth communication, such that the speaker may play audio that is being wirelessly transmitted from the mobile phone. With the advancement of technologies, an increasing number of vehicles are equipped with head unit (HU) devices capable of managing and performing various tasks, such as audio playback, map navigation, wireless communication, etc. An HU device may also have Bluetooth communication capability for communicating with an electronic device. With the Bluetooth communication capability of the HU device, the electronic device may perform various tasks through the HU device, such as forwarding a telephone call to the HU device, streaming music to the HU device, etc.